Bittersweet Memory
by athira80
Summary: Kira and Athrun's memory which occured before they went to their own paths. AthunKira (Shonen-Ai, AU)


**Title:** Bittersweet Memory  
  
**Author:** chiyo & athira80  
  
**Date Started:** 01 May 2004  
  
**Category:** Drama, Shonen-ai  
  
**Ratings:** NC-13  
  
**Pairing:** Athrun Zala & Kira Yamato  
  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters are owned by Bandai Sunrise from Gundam Seed  
  
Athrun let out a sigh of relief as he lift himself up from the chair, eager to walk away from the library room. He needed to get out from the pressure of several jobs he received. Being a school prefect wasn't an easy task as he thought would be. He had a prefect meeting at the first 2 lessons in the morning, an IT test straight after and some research to carry out for his upcoming assignment. He felt the joy as the sign for lunch bell echoed throughout the school as he left the paperwork on the table carelessly.  
  
He walked out towards a park nearby. The weather was quite clear as he closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze that flows towards him.  
  
The students seemed to enjoying themselves as they sitting together into their own groups, catching up on different things; studies, works, and many other different issues, which they had experienced. Athrun spotted some of the students stood in front of the locker on the side of the corridor as they laughed. They were racing against each other on who could open the locker the fastest. Athrun smiled by the thought that the students are in very pleasant condition. To keep an eye on students are also his responsibility as a school prefect.  
  
He walked further down the stairs moving towards the nearby park. A huge old tree stood in the middle of it. He decided to have a lunch underneath it as the sun began to show its ray.  
  
He discontinued his steps, as a boy whom he assumes to be the same age as him, lying down on his back with closed eyes. His brown bushy hair laid on some of the roots, which lay above the ground. The boy was holding a book on his chest, it seemed the boy felt asleep while reading it.  
  
Felt worried, Athrun placed his hand on the boy's forehead, in case if he got dehydration from the sun. The blue haired boy let out a sigh of relief, the boy was only having a catnap. He felt like wanting to wake the boy up, so that the boy won't miss out on his next lesson. But he decided not to, as he leaned closer to the other boy's face.  
  
He looked so beautiful, he thought. And without realising it, he decided to lean more closer to the boy as their lips met.  
  
Then, the other boy's amethyst eyes began to rise.  
  
Athrun jumped in surprise, eyes wide open and that goes for his jaw as well. Athrun quickly apologized to the other boy. His cheeks were painted red.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" he said, "I...I didn't mean...to...I...didn't mean to take you as an opportunity!!!"  
  
The other boy seemed not to understand as he blinked his eyes. He raised his upper body from the ground, cleaning up the dirt from his uniform. The boy then smiled.  
  
The brunette haired boy's face seemed familiar to him. Then, his memory recalled. He was one of the students next class. He was Kira Yamato, a quiet student. Because of his quiet attitude, the other classmates love teasing him or mocking him. He never spoke to this fellow, as he was quite busy with his assignments and his tasks as a prefect. And so, he thought that today was the perfect day to at least, to have a conversation with him.  
  
Athrun was wondering why the boy was left all alone, so he decided to ask.  
  
"Why are you here? Alone by yourself?"  
  
Kira smiled in reply,  
  
"I'm just relaxing, really. I was a bit bored in the class..."  
  
Athrun knew that the small boy was trying to avoid the annoying students. Athrun then noticed the other boy was staring at him, his eyes seemed trying to recall something in his memory. Then, his eyes spotted a brooch attached on Athrun's collar. The brooch has a school logo and a word 'prefect' printed underneath it. Kira looked into the other boy's face.  
  
"You..." Kira said, "You're Athrun Zala, one of the prefects?"  
  
His voice was more like being threatened than asking.  
  
"Yes..." Athrun replied.  
  
Before Athrun could say anything, Kira gasped in surprise before he got himself up on the ground and started running. Felt confused by the boy's sudden behaviour, Athrun quickly grabbed the other boy's arms. Since he was pulled by Kira's force, the two ended up falling on the ground.  
  
"Get away from me!" Kira shouted, "You came here just to use me!"  
  
"Wait!" Athrun said with his arms on Kira's shoulders.  
  
"Enough! I don't want to get hurt anymore!!!"  
  
Athrun immediately understood the feelings of the other boy's have; loneliness, afraid and hurt, and he seemed to be traumatized of the students' behaviour towards him. Kira let out a slight sobs from his mouth as tears started to roll on his cheeks, struggling to let himself out from Athrun's grasps. Athrun decided to embrace the boy and soon after, he could feel the boy has stopped struggling.  
  
"That is enough..." he stroked the brown strokes, trying to calm the other boy down. "I will do something about these abusive acts. I will..."  
  
"A..athrun??"  
  
"Let the bell rang. I want to stay like this forever...."  
  
Athrun could hear a slight gasp of surprise from the other boy's mouth. Kira never had any courtesy all this time, not even affection. Athrun seemed to understand that, as he pulled the other boy out from his embrace slowly. Their eyes then locked to each other.  
  
"Anoo..." Kira said as he lowered his head a little, smiled sheepishly, "I actually felt the warmth within your kiss."  
  
Athrun's face immediately went red. The other boy had it too. They stared each other for quite awhile, and then they ended up laughing together. Athrun placed his gaze into his watch, then he realised lunchtime is over. Instead of going to back to the class where he supposed to go to, he stretched his arms and placing his whole body on the grass.  
  
"Don't feel like going back to the class?"  
  
"Nope." Athrun replied, "Too much things to do, so little time. So, I would rather stay here."  
  
A moment of silence occurred, until Athrun broke it.  
  
"So, Kira. Do you know the reason why these students did those things to you?"  
  
Kira blinked by the sudden question. He then looked away from the other boy. His face was shadowed by his medium length bangs.  
  
"It's nothing..." Kira let out a sigh, "I'm just a porcelain doll anyway. Once I broke, they will forget me."  
  
Athrun noticed that Kira was trying to hold his tears. He reached out his hand and touched the other boy's hand.  
  
"So is that it? You're going to let yourself break into pieces?" Athrun replied, "To me, you're much more precious than just a mere porcelain doll."  
  
Kira smiled by Athrun's comments. Such a short sentence, yet sweet. Realising his first lesson has ended, the boy stood up on his feet. A pleasant smile was written on his pale face.  
  
"Well." Kira said, followed with a sigh. "I better get back to the class now. I don't want to miss a lesson."  
  
He kissed Athrun's cheeks before he left the scene.  
  
"Thank you..."

* * *

Few days have passed and both boys haven't seen each other since then. Both of them went busy with their own school works and some majors. Athrun held several books on his chest as he walked out from the library. He finally completed his assignments' research and was well prepared to write them in essay. The boy was on his way to his classroom, until several voices of laughter and amusement reached his ears from the nearest class. He decided to take a peek behind the closed door.  
  
He saw the boy he met a few days ago. It was Kira, sitting in the middle of the class, surrounded with his classmates. They mocked him and some of them even made the cruelest act and humiliating, by throwing him junks and garbage at him.  
  
"Here! That makes you even prettier, Yamat-to-chan!" said on of them as he added some bits of junks on top of his head.  
  
He could see Kira was trying to hold his tears as he ignores them. He closed his whole face with his hands. He couldn't take the whole situation any longer as his body starts shaking and soft sobs came from him. The boys loved to tease him by calling him 'Kira-chan' or 'Yamato-chan' because of the boy's thin figure and his face almost looked like a girl.  
  
"Aaaawww...you made _her_ cry!" one of them teased, "You made our precious doll cry!"  
  
"Hey! Not my fault! _She's_ ugly from the start anyway! I can't make _her_ anymore prettier!"  
  
Then, their laughter echoed throughout the whole room. Gasps of surprise came from the girls in the class. Some of the girls even trying to stop the boys, but their attempts seemed to be useless. And what was worse, the teacher hasn't arrived yet.  
  
He then decided to break in and the students immediately fell silent.  
  
"Stop it!" Athrun ordered them, "It seemed that I have to drag the head of school to see this! This is outrage! You guys have made the school's name goes down!"  
  
His tone of voice raised towards the end of his last sentence, arms on his chest.  
  
"Ooohhh...Don't being too snobby, boy. Just to think that you're a prefect!"  
  
"You will be suspended for this. All of you!" he said as he pointed to the accused. "Now get out before I call the principal!"  
  
The boys finally went outside, followed with several grunts and complaints. Athrun then turned his head towards the poor boy.  
  
"Kira, let's go to the office."  
  
Several gazes came from the student as Athrun walked towards Kira. He slowly cleaned up some junks off of Kira as he lifts the small boy's hands. Instead, the boy violently slapped Athrun's hand and quickly ran outside of the class. As he didn't have a chance to say anything, there was nothing he could do apart from chasing the boy.  
  
The two then eventually ran towards the tree where they met for the first time. Athrun eventually managed to catch the boy, sending both of them on the ground. Kira quickly hid his face with his hands. Tears were rolling behind his closed face.  
  
"Why???" he said, "Why did you help me out? I was trying overcome it and then you came!"  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"Yes, I did!"  
  
"Kira, I saw it. You weren't. You were crying back there." Athrun sighed, "Didn't I tell you before? You're precious to me."  
  
"Usoo..." his words broke in sobs, "You said those words so you can fool me! You're planning on something, aren't you?"  
  
Kira struggled himself from Athrun's grasps, who laid on top of him. The blue haired boy ignored him as he tightens his grasp.  
  
"Hanase! Haven't you satisfied enough to see me like this? Let me go!!!"  
  
"Kira..." Athrun spoke, "It seemed that they have treated you like this long enough. I'm so sorry for not noticing you..."  
  
The tall boy placed his hands on Kira's cheeks, wiping the tears away with his thumb. His emerald eyes were locked to the other boy's eyes below him. Kira's heart skipped a beat by the green aura. He almost completely forgot catching his breath from the entire running. Athrun lifted Kira by pulling one of his hands. Kira sat as he grunts, demanding to stay still on the ground. Athrun obeyed as he sits next him.  
  
"I won't hurt you."  
  
"Can I really trust you?" Kira said as he wiped his tears on his cheeks, "I can't really trust on anyone anymore. I can't..."  
  
Athrun quickly leaned his head forward before Kira finishes his sentences and kissed the boy. The other boy felt silent, eyes open wide in surprise. The moment did not last for long as Athrun broke the kiss with his eyes gazed on the boy's amethyst's eyes.  
  
"Hai...onegai..." he lifted his hands, touching the boy's cheeks, "Don't cry. I will protect you."  
  
"Hontoni?"  
  
"Hontodesu..."  
  
Kira eventually broke in tears. This time, he shed tears of happiness and joy. He felt relief that he finally found someone who he could really trust with. Athrun smiled in relief knowing the boy eventually have someone he can be open with. The blue haired boy pulled his embrace slowly, leading the other boy to stand on the ground.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"To the principal's office. We have to report this matter."  
  
Kira clumsily grabbed Athrun's uniform sleeve as he shook his head in reply.  
  
"Kira?"  
  
"It's alright. Can we stay here until the school's finished? Just for today..." Kira pleaded.  
  
Athrun couldn't help himself but to smile.  
  
"Sigh...I'm not meant to do this but, today will do just fine."  
  
And the two eventually engaged in deep kiss, spending the rest of their day underneath the tree's shadow.

* * *

The last bell of the day eventually rang in the afternoon, echoing throughout the school. The school was almost empty and the two was found standing behind the school gate, face to face, arguing a little. Athrun was still worried about Kira as he insisted to walk with him to his home.  
  
"Athrun, hontouni daijobu."  
  
"Iyadesu. I'm going to take you home."  
  
"Athrun..." he placed his hand on Athrun's hands, asking him not to follow him further, "You helped me so many times already. I don't want to burden you."  
  
"Kira..."  
  
Before Athrun could say more, Kira quickly spoke.  
  
"Ja! Mata ne!" he said as he ran, leaving the other boy behind. "See you tomorrow!"  
  
"A..aa..."  
  
Athrun wasn't given any chance to reply and waving his hands was the only thing he can do.  
  
Kira walked slowly on the lonely street as he tightly held his bag on his chest. The brunette gulped as he stood in front of the dark alleyway. He regretted that hi didn't bring Athrun with him. But he didn't want to burden him. He knew that Athrun also has some other things to do apart from himself. Yet, he really did enjoy the moment he spent with his beloved. He still believed that it was all just a dream, because never in his entire life he had this sort of happiness. Kira blushed as he touched his lips, he could still feel the warmth of Athrun's lips.  
  
He smiled. It wasn't a dream, after all. The moment really made his fear of the dark alley began to fade as he continues his steps. Several heavy steps soon reached his ears. He looked up and his smile faded.  
  
"What a coincidence! _Her_ knight in shining armour isn't here!!!"  
  
Kira's eyes widened as he remembers the vague voice. He realized he was outnumbered as several figures came forth. They were the students who bullied Kira in the class today. The small boy quickly ran to the other side. They managed to grab his hands and send him on the ground.  
  
"Ha...hanase!" Kira struggled as one of the boy's hands tightly grasped on this throat. He coughed, "What do you want from me??"  
  
One of them smirked, "You know what we want from you."  
  
A boy with dark skin punched right on Kira's face. Kira could feel a huge pain coming from his cheek.  
  
"You think we will treat you nicely after what you've done to us??"  
  
"Yeah! What's with you and that prefect, huh? You think you can get away with that?"  
  
Kira could himself burning with anger. His mind spoke loudly for the first time.  
  
"Y..you..." Kira's voice weakened, "You are all cowards...you guys only fight in groups while you're fighting only with one person?"  
  
"Wh..what did you say???" the tall boy, who seemed to be the leader of the gang, shouted.  
  
Before the boy could say more, Kira threw a spit right on his face. The boy became angrier as he threw the small boy on the sidewall of the alley. The others then kicked him, one of them pulled Kira's hair and the boy screamed in pain.  
  
"Smile, Yamato-_chan_." One of them held Kira's jaw and kissed him, "It's just between you and us, love."  
  
Kira pushed the other boy away from him, but his attempts were useless. The boys' strength was too strong and he had no other way to escape them. He could feel his uniform being ripped off as several hands began touching his sensitive organs. He shut his eyes tightly and screamed Athrun's name, hoping that his lover would come and rescue him from this misery. His voice was echoed throughout the dark alley.

* * *

Athrun ran as quickly as possible on the pedestrian. He just received a call from his Kira a few moments ago. Kira's weak and quiet voice came from the speakerphone, forcing Athrun to raise his tone Onegai..."  
  
"Omae wa doko e, Kira?"  
  
"...In the alley...Kyoto Street..."  
  
Worries began to overcome his feelings. He could feel his breathing became heavier as he ran as quickly as possible. He was hoping that Kira would be all right. Maybe he only got some minor injuries along the way. But, how could he get injured? Then, his mind went to the students who bullied Kira this afternoon. He shook his head, denying the thoughts. He kept saying to himself that Kira is safe and sound.  
  
Once he arrived on the scene, his eyes went wide open. Kira was sitting helplessly within the shadow of the alley. His hands were lying on the ground, with his mobile phone sitting next to it. What most shocking was, Kira's uniform was badly torn apart. It seemed that someone had pulled the materials by force and thus, marking the skin with so many bruises. His hair was in complete mess as his eyes were hidden underneath it.  
  
Athrun could feel his hands began to shake as he slowly reaching out onto Kira's cheeks.  
  
"Kira...oh God, Kira..." Athrun said as he gave the boy an embrace, "Who did this to you?"  
  
"A...Athrun..."  
  
The brown haired boy closed his eyes as he fell unconscious within Athrun's embrace, leaving the other boy calling out his name in despair.

* * *

His amethyst eyes were slowly opened, adjusting the light that reached his eyes. He blinked a few times before he tilted his head a little, finding himself in someone's room. The boy then noticed a boy who is sleeping beside him, on the edge of the bed. He reached out as he struggled himself to lift himself up. He felt his whole body was in pain. His grunt ended up waking the other boy.  
  
"Kira? Daijobu desuka?"  
  
Athrun immediately examining on Kira's condition, placing his hand on the boy's forehead. The other boy quickly slapped Athrun's hands and covered himself in a blanket. His sobs began to emerge behind the thick material.  
  
"No! Stay away from me!" Kira shouted, "You saw it! You saw it!"  
  
"Kira..."  
  
"I'm nothing more than a puppet! A tortured puppet!"  
  
"Kira, it's not like that..." he said as he slowly opened the blanket, revealing the crying boy underneath, "Don't make me repeat myself."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
Athrun smiled in response, "Why don't you stay here for a night? Don't go to school tomorrow."  
  
"Why..." he said as he turned his head away from Athrun, "Why are you so kind to me? And I'm just a..."  
  
Athrun knew a word what Kira was about to say. He quickly cut his sentences by placing his lips on his. Kira's eyes went wide in his surprise as he gasped within.  
  
"Kira, you should remember how many times I told you that you're most precious to me."  
  
"....."  
  
"Let me love you, for now and forever."  
  
His voice almost comes in a whisper as he caresses the small boy's cheeks. Kira couldn't hold his emotions much longer as he threw himself into the other boy's embrace. Different kinds of emotions were mingling inside his chest. He could feel it that it was about to explode. It hurts so much. But then again, he also felt relieved that he finally found someone who could understand him completely.  
  
"You may love me from now and forever. Promise you that you will always by my side."  
  
"I promise, Kira..." he brushed his hands against the brown strands, "Nee, Kira. You can sleep here."  
  
"Eh??" Kira's face went red, "De...demo..."  
  
"Daijobu." He said softly as he pushed Kira to bed slowly. Athrun smiled at the boy below him. "Aishiteru yo, Kira."  
  
"A..Athrun..."  
  
The two then drowned within the silence of the room, gazing on each other's eyes. Moments later, they felt themselves vanished within each other's kiss.

* * *

Several days have passed. In a long white painted corridor, the blue haired boy walked slowly on it, holding a bucket of flowers. Specifically, they were White Lilies. Still holding the flowers, Athrun could sense the medical smell within that hospital. The scent was too strong and he didn't really like it at all.  
  
Athrun quickened his walking pace, eager to see the other boy whom he hadn't seen since the last time they shared their kiss. Last time, Athrun found the brown haired boy lying on the floor unconsciously in his room, as he arrived from the school. The boy suffered internal bleedings from the abuse. On the next day, Athrun gave his report about the abusive acts to the principal and the school gang was finally got suspended.  
  
Athrun stood in front of the door with a number 1887, written on it. He slowly opened the door and a slight steady beeping mechanical sound reached his ears behind the curtains. As he opened the white material, he finally saw his Kira, in a comma.  
  
He placed the flowers on the table, abandoning them and turned his attention to the beautiful brown haired boy, lying in front of him.  
  
Looking at his face, Athrun remembered how they first met. Kira was asleep, only this time he looked so pale. Athrun brushed the brown bangs and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Hisashiburi, Kira..."  
  
He looked into Kira's face once again, hoping that he would be awake. No response. Then he couldn't hold his emotions anymore as his tears slowly flowed on his cheeks.  
  
"It's all my fault...it's all my fault." He wrapped his face with both of his hands and his body began to shake. "I should've followed you. I should've got rid of them long time ago. And if I did, none of this would've "  
  
Athrun's eyes widened as he turned his face towards the other boy. He couldn't believe himself, that he almost thought that it was a dream. He stood up, placing his gaze into the other boy's. It blinked. He could finally see his beautiful amethyst eyes. Athrun could see the faint glow of his pale eyes.  
  
Without saying a word, Kira slowly reached out his hands.  
  
"Kira...Kira...Yokatta. Hontoni yokatta..." Athrun smiled as he grabbed the boy's hands.  
  
"Athrun, you...came back..."  
  
"Of course, I came back." Athrun  
  
Kira played his fingers on the blue strands. Then he noticed some changes on it. He smiled.  
  
"It grew..." his eyes blinked, adjusting the light within the room, "And you've been with me until now?"  
  
"Yes, Kira."  
  
Felt touched, the brown haired closed his eyes and tears flowed on his cheeks.  
  
"Athrun, I cannot say thank you enough to you. After all I've put you though."  
  
"Don't be. Just promise me one thing; be with me forever."  
  
The boy nodded weakly and tried himself to smile.  
  
"I will..."

* * *

The end of the school year has finally arrived. The students came with a smile on their faces as they walked out from the assembly hall. Some of them were also letting out their emotions with tears on their eyes. It was nothing more than an emotional event on the day.  
  
The two stood on the school garden, which filled with many sakura trees, where there were no students around. Their petals were blown slowly by the wind, adding some pink colours on the clear blue sky.  
  
Both boys stood in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. Athrun just told him the news that he would be leaving earth. Kira almost couldn't believe on what he just heard.  
  
"There will be no war between earth and Plant..."  
  
After all this time, since the time they met, Athrun was always there for him. And now, Athrun had to leave earth to attend a military school at the moon. Athrun himself didn't want to leave either. He didn't like anything that relates to violence, yet his father wanted him to do so.  
  
Athrun handed the brown haired boy a small robot with a shape of a bird. The mechanic bird jumped onto Kira's hand instantly and Kira lifted it closer to his chest. Kira was still stood in silence.  
  
"Kira, you will come to the Plant too, would you?" Athrun said with a smile.  
  
"Aaa..."  
  
Athrun noticed some slight disappointment that came from the boy's voice. He slowly approached Kira, held his hands and gave him a light kiss. Athrun could feel the other boy's body began to shake. As he pulled himself out slowly, he placed a gaze on his purple eyes, which already filled with tears.  
  
"Kira..." Athrun whispered as he gave the boy an embrace. "Promise me that you will be strong, to face all of this. I don't want to hurt you, but this is the path that we both cannot choose. Hurting you will never be the last thing I would do."  
  
"Athrun. You will come back, would you?"  
  
"I will, Kira. I will."  
  
**-END-**


End file.
